


Sleep

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Josie Shepard, MEFFW perfect 100, Multi, OT3, Shenkrios, Sleep, Virmire Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973





	Sleep

A good night's sleep never happened anymore. Hell, Josie was lucky to get even a decent night's sleep once in a great while. Nightmares chased after her when she closed her eyes – people she lost, mistakes she made, regrets – everything she banished from her mind when she tucked herself in came roaring back, making her wake drenched in sweat and a scream perched on her lips. Tonight, though, nestled in the arms of the two men she loved more than anything, she knew she was safe. No nightmares. No regrets. Nothing to keep her from a good night's sleep.


End file.
